Twin Divide
My sixty-fifth fanfiction. Commentary is acceptable, and I hope you enjoy this one. Happy reading. (It's nighttime at the Loud House, and the siblings are all getting ready for bed. After changing into their PJs, drinking their glasses of warm milk, and brushing their teeth, the gang all went to their bedrooms, with Lincoln being the last to do so. In there, Lincoln is in his blanket reading a comic book) LINCOLN: (relaxed) Ah, there's nothing like a comic book before bed. (Lincoln then hears a commotion from outside of his room) LANA: LOLA, STOP SPRAYING GLITTER AROUND THE ROOM! LOLA: LANA, STOP ATTRACTING MUD AROUND THE ROOM! LINCOLN: What was that? (Lincoln steps out of his room to see the other sisters are watching through Lana and Lola's room, Lincoln approaches them) LENI: Step back, Linky, this fight can be brutal. LINCOLN: What's going on, you guys? LORI: Well, little brother, the twins are having another of their brutal fights. LINCOLN: Again? LYNN: Again. LUNA: Watch out, dudes! A stool is coming! (A stool was launched from outside their room, the siblings duck as the stool hits the wall, destroying it. Lincoln notices that Luan is filming with her camera) LINCOLN: Camera? LUAN: This is gold right here, Linc. People love a good fight. Talk about fist fillet. (laughs, but she winces) Oh, one of her teeth got knocked out! LINCOLN: This is the fifth fight this week! We can't we just break them up? LUNA: Dude, there's no way I'm not going to this brutal melee. My fingers are for playing, not for breaking... things up. LYNN: Yeah, even this is more brutal than my standards. LINCOLN: Of your standards of giving people a black eye? (Lynn is about to raise her arm to punch Lincoln, but Lori put Lynn's hand down and shake her head no to her) LOLA: AND STAY OUT!!! (Lola slings a punch at Lana, sending her flying out of their room as Lola slams the door. Lincoln helps Lana up her feet) LINCOLN: Are you alright, Lana? LANA: Yeah, and Lola is gonna regret beating me up. LYNN: Easy there, tomboy. You've been fighting Lola all the time. LISA: Agreed. (pulls out a calendar) You've been fighting with your rambunctious twin... (Lola opens her door, walks to Lisa, snatch her glasses, and she hurl them at the wall, breaking them) LOLA: (threatening) Next time you call me rambunctious, it'll be you, me, a beaker, and my princess car. (Lola then storms off back to her room, slamming the door. Lisa then pulls out another pair of glasses and puts them on) LISA: (continuing) For the past 7 months. LANA: Can I sleep with one of you guys for tonight? LENI: (touches her nose) Dibs not it! (Everyone touches their noses, but Lincoln does it last. Everyone smiles) LINCOLN: (frustrated) Every time! (The other sisters went back to their rooms. Lincoln then went to his room with Lana following him. In his room, Lincoln is about to turn his lights off, but Lana grabs his hand) LANA: Wait, (pulls out a night light) can you use my night light? (Lincoln sighs as he turns off the lights and plug Lana's night light into a spare socket, brighting up the room a little bit. Lincoln gotten into bed with Lana next to her) LINCOLN: Better? LANA: Better. (Lana then hugs Lincoln as Lincoln kisses Lana on her forehead) LANA: Good night, Lincoln. LINCOLN: (yawns) Good night, Lana. (The two then went to sleep. Just then, Lana farts, waking Lincoln up and smells Lana) LINCOLN: (in his mind) Lola was right, Lana do fart in her sleep. (Lana farts again, causing Lincoln to fall out out of his bed and faints) THE NEXT MORNING (Lincoln is sleeping on the floor, he wakes up and cracks his back) LINCOLN: (tired) Oh, man. My back is stiff from sleeping on the floor. (yawns) Morning, Lana. (Lincoln discovers that Lana is missing from his bed) LINCOLN: Lana? Lana? (Lincoln hears a lot of noises from outside, leading to only one thing) LINCOLN: Oh no. (Lincoln runs outside to see Lana and Lola are once again fighting each other in their room. Lincoln runs to the twins' room and breaks them up) LINCOLN: What is going on here?! LANA: We was getting ready for school, and Lola criticizes about my overalls! LOLA: You look like a deranged farmer! Linky, Lana criticizes about my dress! LANA: Because she looks like a barf bag princess! (The two twins' the shaking with rage as the two fight each other again, Lincoln breaks them up once more) LINCOLN: Enough! Can you two just get ready for school?! LANA AND LOLA: (sighs) Fine. THREE HOURS LATER (At Royal Woods Elementary, Lola and Lana are in their classroom, doing presentations for the class) MRS. GRIFFIN: Okay, next are Lola and Lana. (Lana and Lola walk to the front of the classroom) MRS. GRIFFIN: What did you two bring for your presentation? LANA AND LOLA: What we each brought for out presentation is... (Lana pulls out her frog, Hops and Lola pulls out a pageant trophy) LANA: My pet frog, Hops! LOLA: My pegeant trophy! LANA AND LOLA: What?! LANA: Why you'd bring another one of your dumb trophies?! LOLA: Why'd you bring that slimy disgusting frog, Hops?! LANA: Hops is a pretty great pet! (kisses Hops) Typical for you to bring your trophies! LOLA: I won this trophy last week, and it's been my crowning achievement! (Hops then leap into Lola's trophy, which causes Lola, terrified, to fling her trophy at the wall. Not only that the trophy is damaged, Hops is hurt, Lana runs to Hops and picks him up. This enrages Lana into shoving Lola) LANA: You did that on purpose! LOLA: That gross excuse for a pet destroyed my trophy! (shoves Lana) LANA: Oh, you're so gonna get it! (Lana tackles Lola and two are fighting again, making the entire class cheer. Mrs. Griffin breaks them up) MRS. GRIFFIN: Girls, stop it! Both of you, Principal Huggin's office! Now! (In the hallway, Lincoln is sitting by his locker, reading a comic book. Suddendly, Lucy and Lisa runs to Lincoln) LINCOLN: GIrls, what's the matter? LUCY: It's Lola and Lana. They're in Principal Huggin's office. LINCOLN: What?! (The three siblings are near the principal's office. The door opens with Lana and Lola are arguing) LINCOLN: You guys we're fighting again? LANA: It's not my fault! The fling Hops to a tree! LOLA: That's because it was on my trophy! LINCOLN: Easy, you two. Let's just hope Mom and Dad doesn't find out. LANA: If Mom does, it'll be Lola's fault! LOLA: No! It's your fault, Lana! (The twins fight each once more as Lucy, Lisa, and Lincoln all facepalm) LINCOLN: I hope Mom don't find out about this. (At home, Rita is talking to Principal Huggins on her phone) RITA: (shocked) A week's suspension for fighting?! Principal Huggins, you can't just suspend two six-year-olds for fighting! They're twins, they always fight! (Principal Huggins hang up on Rita, she hangs up as well and sighs) SIX HOURS LATER (At home, Lincoln is reading a comic on his bed. Until...) RITA: (enraged) LANA AND LOLA LOUD! LINCOLN: This can't go well. (Lincoln steps out of his room and is on the staircase, he's watching Rita is talking to Lana and Lola, who's on the couch, not facing each other) RITA: I've received a call from Principal Huggins that you two are fighting in class. LOLA: Mom, she ruined my presentation! Her dumb frog destroyed my trophy! LANA: Only because you fling Hops to the wall with your wierd phobia of frogs! (The twins continue arguing with each other) RITA: That is enough! This fighting has gone too far! Both of you are grounded for the rest of the day! LANA: This is your fault! LOLA: No, it's your fault! (The two fight each other again, Lincoln slides from the banister and runs to the living room to break up the twins) LINCOLN: Stop! Can't you two go one day without fighting?! LOLA: No! It's not our fault that we always fight! LANA: Mostly, it's her fault! She fight me on Christmas! (It flashbacks on Christmas Day, and everyone open their presents. Lincoln got a new comic book, Lori got a new set of earings, Leni got a bracelet, Luna got a trombone, Luan got a rubber chicken, Lynn got a football, Lucy got a new poem book, Lana got a new wrench, Lola got a doll house, Lisa got a science book, and Lily got a xylophone set) LORI: Last present! LANA: (takes the present) I bet it's mine! LOLA: No, it belongs to me! (takes the present) (Lana and Lola then glare at each other and attacked each other, Lori breaks them up and the gift, badly damaged, was sent flying and landed on the ground. Lynn walks to the present to check who's it for) LYNN: It's for Lincoln, (opens the gift and it's a comic) and it's a limited addiction Ace Savvy comic. It's all crumpled up now. (Lincoln, shocked that his gift is ruined thanks to the twins, fainted) LOLA: Great job, you ruin Linky's gift! LANA: What?! You ruined his present! (Thw twins beat each other up again. It cuts back to the present) LINCOLN: (saddened) Worst. Christmas. Ever. LANA: (patting Lincoln's back) Sorry about that. It was Lola's fault. LOLA: What?! No, you destroyed Lincoln's present, plus, she fight me on my brithday! LANA: Our birthday! (It flashbacks to Lana and Lola's birthday party, where the twins are opening their gifts. Just like the last flashback, there's one more present. Lola grabs it first, but they tug-o-war for it) LANA AND LOLA: Hand it over! (The gift was sent flying into the street. Various cars crash into the gift box and a lighting bolt zaps it, obilerating the gift. The two glare at each other and, once again, another fight ensues. It cuts back to the present) LOLA: Oh, please. You're the one who started all of it. LANA: No, you do, Lola. (The two argue once more as Lincoln steps in) LINCOLN: Both of you! Stop fighting! LANA AND LOLA: Stay out of it, Lincoln! (Lana and Lola each deliver a punch to Lincoln, sending him flying. The twins then fight each for the umpteenth time, Rita lifted the two) RITA: That's enough, you two! To your rooms! LOLA: No way! Every time I go in my room, her pets get on my side of the room! LANA: And every time I go in my room, her glitter gets on my side of the room! RITA: You two been fighting in your room the most often? (The twins nod to their mother, Lincoln then gets an idea as he heads to the kitchen to retrieve a roll of duct tape) LINCOLN: I got an idea. (In Lana and Lola's room, Lincoln then tape the middle of the room with a line of tape) LINCOLN: Okay, I put a divider in your room. If you have issues, you know who to call. LANA AND LOLA: Thanks, Lincoln. ONE HOUR LATER (Lincoln is reading comics in his room, relaxed. Until...) LOLA: Linky, get in here! (Lincoln runs to Lana and Lola's room to see Lola is on her bed, scared) LINCOLN: What's the matter, Lola? (Lincoln see's a den of snakes are around Lola's side of the room, causing Lincoln to get scared and hops on Lola's bed) LOLA: Lana has her snakes all around my side! G-Get them out of here! (Lincoln puts on a turban, he pulls out a flute, and begins playing. Lincoln went to Lana's side as the snakes begin to follow Lincoln. The snakes then fell asleep as Lincolns stops playing) LOLA: Nice job, and nice playing, Linky. LINCOLN: No problem. FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER (In the living room, Lincoln, Luan, Lynn, and Leni are all playing a video game together, Lynn wins the game, much to the frustration of everyone else) LYNN: Hah, I win! LENI: What the?! LUAN: No way! LINCOLN: How'd you do that?! LYNN: Simple. Press up, up, down, down, left, right, left right, "B", "A", and then you use the combo. LANA: (off-screen) Lincoln, get in here! LINCOLN: Dutie calls. (Lincoln gives his controller to Lily as he runs upstairs to Lana's room, while the four of them resume playing. In Lana's room, Lana is coughing up something, Lincoln comes in and cough as well) LINCOLN: Lana, what is this pink gas we're coughing up? LANA: It's Lola's purfume! It's contaminating the entire room! LINCOLN: (to the viewers) Wow, even for a six-year-old, she can still read. (to Lana) I'll open the window. (Lincoln walks to the window and opens it. The perfume has disappear from the room) LANA: So much better. LINCOLN: No problem. THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln is napping on his bed. Just then, a loud crash is heard, waking Lincoln up) LOLA: YOU'RE SO DEAD, LANA! LANA: IN YOUR DREAMS, LOLA! (Lincoln then hear punches landing, meaning one thing. Lincoln runs to the twins' room to see another brawl between Lana and Lola) LINCOLN: Oh no! I thought the the divider would work! (Lincoln whistles for his sisters to get in here. Lori and Leni runs into the room and grabs Lana and Lola repsectively, thus breaking the fight) LINCOLN: What is going on here?! LANA: Lola gotten all of her shoes all over my side, and I stub my toe on one of them! (Lana removed her left shoe and shows her red toe) LINCOLN: Ouch. LOLA: But Lana has her gross lizards everywhere! (Lola points to her trophy shelf where all of Lana's lizards are all over Lola's pageant trophies) LORI: Well, both of you literally need to stop fighting! LENI: Yeah, why don't you two make up? LOLA AND LANA: She never listens to me! What?! I never listen to you?! You never listen to me! (Lana and Lola then fight each other again, Lori and Leni breaks them up. Lincoln removes the duck tape and toss it away) LINCOLN: Clearly, the divider was a bad idea. ONE HOUR LATER (Lana has just gotten back from the frog pond with Hops is hopping behind her. She went upstairs to discover that Lincoln is standing in front of their door) LANA: Hey, Lincoln. LINCOLN: We need to talk. (Inside, Lana is sitting on the floor with Lincoln, with a remote in his hand, is standing next to a T.V.) LANA: What do you want me to show you? LINCOLN: Watch this. (Lincoln hits a button on the remote to turn on the T.V. as it shows another one of Lana and Lola's fights) LINCOLN: And this is what happens after school, and with the divider. This has got to stop. LANA: What do you want me to do, she keeps attacking me. I mean, I need to defend myself, Lincoln. I go to bed, she attacks me. I walk to school, she attacks me. I eat my food, she attacks me. LINCOLN: I got a good idea, and you're gonna like it. LOLA: You think she's gonna like it? (walks in the scene) LINCOLN: Yeah, Lola. You'll like it too. LOLA: Lana always get everything. What are you gonna do, give her $10? Heck, you mentioned that Lana is your favorite twin. LANA: (confused and angered) Lola.. w-what are you even talking about? You have honestly lost it, and your the reason that your goon beach team cost us the trip to DairyLand! LOLA: What? No, no, no, no, no. Your udder-wearing team costs us the trip to the beach, (to Lincoln) and you cost both of our trips! LINCOLN: I couldn't decide, and I was your slave at the camping trip. I'm 11 years old of goodness' sake! LANA: Yeah, and you're the one to talk. LOLA: Hello, you and Lincoln almost cost me my pageant carrer with his stupid training! LANA: At least he wanted to spend time with me, and you always yell at him! You couldn't even look at the ground, hence the reason why you gotten injured. LOLA: You made me look like a freak! You're just lucky you won the tiara! LINCOLN: I was only trying to help! LOLA: Stay out of this, Lincoln! LANA: Don't yell at him like that! LOLA: I can yell at anyone when I want to! (Lola and Lana then argue with each other, Lincoln step in between the two) LINCOLN: You too, stop it! We don't want another fight! LOLA: I thought I told you to STAY OUT OF IT!! (Lola stomps on Lincoln's right ankle, injuring it) LINCOLN: OW!!! My foot! It's broken! It's hurts really, really bad! (Lincoln holds his foot in pain, Lana then glares at Lola for her rude action) LANA: You did that on purpose! LOLA: Did not! LANA: Did too! (Lola jabs Lana at her face, who punches Lola in the face. The two then fight each other yet again. Lincoln, who's in pain, see's the fight and whistle for his sisters) LINCOLN: Girls! Girls! (The twins' fighting has alerted the other sisters. Luan, Lynn, and Luna runs into the twins' room, Luan helps Lincoln up, while Lynn and Luna grabs Lola and Lana respectively) LUNA: Break it up, dudes! Come on! LYNN: Stop fighting, you two! Stop it! LINCOLN: Stop it! Stop! (Lana and Lola keep exchanging punches to each other and yanking on each other's hair) LINCOLN: Hey, hey! Let go of her hair! Let go of her hair! (Luna and Lynn finally manage to seperate the brawling twin sisters away from each other) LINCOLN: (livid) Enough! STOP IT! STOP IT! Okay, this has gone on far enough! I've given you two a chance to stop fighting, and you guys fight EVERYWHERE BUT YOUR ROOM!! Tonight, the two of you will be sleeping in different rooms! Gosh! (Lincoln, with the help of Luan, walks out of the twins' room) LANA: And I'm gonna leave your face broken, Lola! LOLA: I'm gonna do yours first, Lana! THREE HOURS LATER (In the living room, Lincoln, with a cast on his right leg, is watching TV with a miffed expression. Lori walks in with a glass of milk for Lincoln) LORI: Hey, Lincoln. I got you a glass of milk. LINCOLN: (takes the glass) Thanks, Lori. (drinks the milk) LORI: I'm sorry that the twins broke your foot. LINCOLN: It's okay. I hope the animosity between the twins don't be that much. (In Lori and Leni's room, Lola is sharpening a plank of wood with a pocket knife, and in Luna and Luan's roo, Lana is rubbing a baseball bat. It cuts back to Lincoln and Lori) LORI: I hope they will make up. LINCOLN: Yeah, when they get seperated, they'll miss each other. LATER THAT NIGHT... (Everyone is getting ready for red. Lana is in Luna and Luan's room, she's feeling a little down. Luna see's Lana and walks to her) LUNA: (putting her hand on Lana's back) What's wrong, little dudette? LANA: I just... I-I just miss Lola. I know she can be selfish and girly, but she's still my younger twin sister. I shouldn't fight her like that. (In Lori and Leni's room, Lola is on the floor, sulking in sadness. Leni see's Lola and sit next to her) LENI: (putting her hand on Lola's head) Are you okay, Lola? LOLA: No, Leni. I-I really miss Lana. Even if she gross and caring, she's still my older twin sister. I shouldn't beat her up like that. (It shows a split screen of Lana and Lola, who are sad) LANA AND LOLA: Now I feel regretful of what has transpired. (Leni and Luna then feel bad for the respective twin in their rooms) LENI: Go to her, Lola. (Lola then smiles at Leni as she runs out of Leni's room) LUNA: Meet up with her, Lana. (Lana then smiles at Luna as she runs out of Luna's room) LANA: Lola! LOLA: Lana! (The two run to each other and hug. It shows the two are in a space background, a pink line surronds Lola and makes half a heart and a dark blue line surrounds Lana and makes the other half of a heart, completing it and turning it purple. The two break from their hug) LOLA: (confused of what just happened) We're we in space and a heart depicting our colors formed into one? LANA: Yeah, it was sweet. It just shows how we made up. LOLA: Lana, I'm really sorry fighting with you all those times. LANA: It's okay, little twin. I'm sorry too. I knew my anger gotten the best of me. LOLA: Me too. Instead of just fighting about everything, mabye we should work together instead. (Lana and Lola then fist bump each other. They went to their room to change into their pajamas as the two went to their bed) LANA: Good night, Lola. LOLA: Good night, Lana. (Before the two went to sleep, they hear a moan from outside of their room. They got out of bed and hear the moans are coming from Lincoln's room, he is struggling to get into his bed because his cast) LANA: Maybe there's one more person to apologize to, Lola. LOLA: Yeah. (In Lincoln's room, he is sleeping in his bed. A knock on the door is heard) LINCOLN: It's open. (The door open to reveal Lola and Lana, who each holding a pillow) LINCOLN: Hey, you two. Listen, I saw everything outside of my room, and it was sweet. LANA: Thanks, Lincoln. We're sorry that we put you through all that. LOLA: And I'm sorry that I broke your foot, Linky. LINCOLN: Aw, it's okay, you two. (Lana and Lola runs back to their room and they come back with each of them holding a marker, they signed Lincoln's cast) LINCOLN: Thanks, guys. (Lana and Lola then hugs Lincoln tightly) LANA AND LOLA: And to make it up with you, we're gonna sleep with you. LINCOLN: I'd love that. (Lincoln then got back into his bed, he's in the middle. Lana and Lola gotten in the bed as well, with Lana on the left and Lola on the right. Lincoln kiss each of the twins' foreheads as the three went to sleep) LINCOLN: Good night, twins. LANA AND LOLA: Good night, Lincoln. (However, the twins wake back up and look at each other) LANA AND LOLA: Nah. (Lana and Lola quietly switch places on the bed, with Lola is now on the left and Lana is on the right as they fell back to sleep. It shows Lincoln sleeping, he felt something is clinging on him, he wakes up to find Lola and Lana are each hugging a side of Lincoln, he smiles at thus and he put his arms around them as he falls back asleep) THE END Category:Episodes Category:Vhs Category:Episodes focusing on Lola Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lana Loud